The present disclosure relates to a tool device.
DE 20 2004 017 351 U1 has already disclosed a tool having a tip, a working edge and an edge which adjoins the tip and is located opposite the working edge and which has at least one first edge region, which is straight and includes an angle of inclination of between 0° and 2.5° with the working edge. Furthermore, the tool has a fastening element, which is provided for fastening to a tool holder of a machine tool. The machine tool comprises a roller, which rolls over a roller bearing edge region of the tool during an operating process. The roller bearing edge region is part of a coherent edge region, which is located opposite the working edge and which, proceeding from a first end point of the edge region which is at a shorter distance from the fastening element than a second end point of the edge region, has an inclination which is aligned in comparison with all other points of the edge region at each point in a path to the second end point and which is directed either away from or toward the working edge.